Wiona
Applejack's dog. She's extremely useful with her herding skills. * Adaptation Name Change: The British and French magazine stories Applebuck Season and La récolte d'Applejack (Novelizations of "Applebuck Season") respectively refer to her as Jackaroo or Jackeroo. * The Bus Came Back: Not counting the Equestria Girls shorts, she returns after having a two-season absence in "Going to Seed". * Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: While most of the pets have suffered from this to some degree or another, Winona is the second-most extreme case after Owlowiscious. She initially features in a number of pet- and Applejack-focused episodes in the first few seasons, but quickly fades from the spotlight — by and large, Season 3 is the last season where she sees major use, and she's thereafter relegated to minor cameos before ceasing to appear entirely after Season 6. She returns three seasons later in "Going to Seed". * Empathy Pet: Winona's mood tends to reflect whatever mood Applejack is feeling. She's also dependable and straightforward, just like Applejack. * Genki Girl: As Spike soon found out, Winona is very frisky. Just like real Border Collies. * Heroic Dog: She's awesome at herding cattle and can keep up with her owner and given how fast and strong Applejack is (strongest of the mane six and second in land speed only to Cartoon Physics-empowered Pinkie Pie), that's saying something. She doesn't herd rabbits very well though... or at least, she's as competent as her handler. * Loyal Animal Companion: Naturally, being a dog and all. In "Just for Sidekicks", while her high energy and rambunctiousness still cause problems for Spike, she still follows his orders without question. * Meaningful Name: Possibly a coincidence, but "Winona" means "first born daughter", a description that fits Applejack. * Nice Girl: Winona's a loyal and obedient dog. She was also the first pet to respond to Spike when he called for them. * Out of Focus: Winona seems to have gotten the worst of this out of the pets of the Mane Six. She shows up quite often alongside Applejack at numerous points in the early seasons, but her appearances post-Season 4 are relegated to cameos; after one last cameo in Season 6, she just doesn't show up at all. That is until Season 9. * Perpetual Smiler: This dog is always happy even when under a industrial-strength hair dryer. * Ridiculously Cute Critter: As a Border Collie, it comes with the territory. Even when she's flattened by the wind force of an industrial-sized blowdryer. * Spell My Name with an "S": Her adaptation-changed name has been spelled as "Jackaroo" by the British magazine and as "Jackeroo" by the French magazine. * You Don't Look Like You: The toys and their art depict her as a puppy and she's even referred to as such in the description of the Applejack toy. * You Need a Breath Mint: According to Twilight in "May the Best Pet Win!", after the latter gets a faceful of her halitosis. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females